An improved support for umbrella, which especially can be clamped on one side of the beach chair to provide sunlight shielding function, and it is also applicable to chairs located in beach side, swimming pool side, and balcony.
During summer time recreation, people are always bothered by endless sweating which comes from either direct exposure to sunlight or hot and humid air. A place full of breeze and green shade are always welcomed by people, but in summer time it is hard to find a green shade on beach side nor on balcony. Therefore, various sun shielding umbrellas with large shielding area were invented to be widely used on beach side, swimming pool side, and balcony.
As shown in FIG. 4, the conventional umbrella clamp comprises a c-clamp (4), a bolt (5), and a fixing screw (6) to allow the umbrella to be fixed on the arm rest of a beach chair. However, this conventional umbrella clamp has inherently some defects:
1. High Cost: Because c-clamp (4), bolt (5) and fixing screw (6) are all made of metal the cost thereof is increased.
2. Inconvenience: when it is assembled to a chair or disassembled from a chair, it needs to tighten not only the bolt (5) but also the fixing screw (6).
3. Hard to be fixed: due to the slippery of the arm rest of a beach chair, the c-clamp (4) is hard to be fixed thereon.
4. Distory the arm rest function of a beach chair: because umbrella clamp is fixed on one of the arm rest of beach chair, it prevents the sitter from putting one of his arms on one of the arm rests.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate and mitigate the above-noted drawbacks.